


Shaving

by kaider_is_my_otp



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, My First Fanfic, OTP Feels, Shaving, Their Love Is So, kaider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaider_is_my_otp/pseuds/kaider_is_my_otp
Summary: Kai is stalling, so Cinder helps him look presentable. Cute Kaider fluff.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever and of course it had to be Kaider. English is not my first language, so please no judge. I'll write more fics for them that will probably include other characters.

When Cinder woke up, Kai’s side of the bed was empty. That wasn’t anything unusual- as an emperor, he was usually the first one up. She knew Kai still hadn’t left for his office for another work day because she heard water running in the bathroom sink through the open door.

She yawned and stretched in her boyfriend’s large comfy bed, thinking for a moment if she could stay there for entire day. Deciding it would be hugely inappropriate for a queen to roll in bed all day, she swung her legs to the side and slowly got up. Feeling dizzy for a second, she pulled down her shirt- actually, it was one of Kai’s old shirts that she tends to sleep in whenever she visits the palace- and made her way toward the bathroom.

Cinder pushed the door and saw Kai standing above the sink. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, not in his fancy imperial attire he had to wear for meetings. His hair was messy as usual, falling slightly across his forehead. When Kai saw her reflection in the mirror, he gave her one of his breathtaking smiles. Cinder thought he was absolutely beautiful.  
“Morning,” he said, turning around to wrap his arms around her and pull her into the bathroom.

Cinder gave him a peck on the lips and pushed few strands of hair that fell on his forehead. “Good morning. I thought you’d already be gone by now.”

Kai shrugged his shoulders. “I may be stalling a little bit.”

“You know you’re going to be late for that meeting if you don’t hurry up? We don’t want Torin and Prime Minister Bromstad going mad because of you.”

“They’ll be fine,” he said in a nonchalant voice and lowered his head into the crook of Cinder’s neck. “I just need few minutes with you and then I’ll be ready for the day.”

Cinder smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed few kisses into her neck, knowing well enough where her most sensitive spots are. Cinder breathed out and tightened her grip around him. She glanced across his shoulder and saw the reason water was running earlier. Sink was filled with warm water and next to it stood few items that gave Cinder a clear image why Kai was stalling.  
She bit her lip to stop the grin. “You’re stalling because you don’t feel like shaving, do you?”

Kai’s lips on her neck turned upwards. “I just don’t feel like doing it,” he murmured.

Cinder sighed, knowing how much it bothered him sometimes to be perfectly groomed and neat at all times. As a queen, she understood the pressure. She placed her palm on one of Kai’s cheeks, feeling slight stubble on her skin.

“You know you can’t go to the meeting like that.”

Kai lifted his head, turning it to press light kiss on the palm that was still on his face. “I know. Torin would send me right back. I was mentally preparing myself to do it when you came in and distracted me.”

She didn’t let his smirk and smooth talk change her train of thoughts. “Come on, Kai. You know I would pay to wear cargo pants all day and have grease spots on my face, but we have to at least look presentable.”

“Are you saying I don’t look presentable like this?” He smiled, but Cinder noticed a slight tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

She smiled and kissed both of his cheeks, feeling the hairs under her lips. “You’re as handsome as ever, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an emperor and it is expected of you to look like one.”

Kai sulked for a second, kissed her forehead and turned around to shave. Cinder stared at him for a second, then walked towards the wide sink. She put both her hands on the marble top of the sink cabinet and lifted herself up so she can comfortably sit and watch Kai. Goosebumps rose on her bare leg as she was wearing only Kai’s old shirt, but her metal leg didn’t feel the cold of the marble top.  
Kai gave her a questioning look with raised eyebrow as he leaned down and rinse his face with warm water. He grabbed a towel to dry his face a bit, casting another distasteful look at the shaving equipment that stood next to Cinder.

“I can help you if you want,” Cinder said without a lot of thinking, observing all the bottles and razors that lay next to her.

“Really?” Kai asked, sounding surprised she suggested that.

“Of course,” Cinder said, now looking up at him. “I’ve seen you do it before. Besides, Thorne does it, so how hard can it be?”

Kai smiled and tossed the towel on the other side of the counter. “True. All right, love. I give you official permission to ruin my face.”

Cinder frowned at him and kicked him in the knee with her metal foot. Lightly, of course. She started picking all the bottles that were next to her, reading at the same time magazine article on how to shave guy’s beard that she downloaded in her head.

“Hm, no, this is an aftershave, it’s too early for that,” she muttered to herself. “Do I need a shaving cream or gel? I guess cream would be easier…”

Kai kissed her temple, took one tall bottle and gave it to her. “Here, go with this one,” he said with a barely covered laughter in his voice.

Cinder took a bottle from him and pulled at his shirt so that he now stood between her knees. She removed the cap and pressed the nozzle till the almond-size dollop was on the palm.

“Uh, this is going to get all in my joints,” she said as she rubbed her metal hand and flesh hand together to get the foamy texture. Once she was happy, she started applying cream evenly on areas of Kai’s face that needed to be shaved.

All that time, Kai didn’t move an inch, as he looked at her in awe, with mouth hanging slightly open. He placed his hands on Cinder’s thighs and moved closer to her. She tried to ignore the warmth that came with his closeness, focused completely on her mission.

Once she was done, she leaned back a bit to look at him. He looked a little bit ridiculous with white shaving cream on half of his face and neck, but still somehow irresistible with the small smile playing on his lips. She nodded, content with her work and dipped her hands into the sink to wash away the remains of cream.

“Alright, now I let it sit for few minutes, right?” she asked and Kai nodded, looking at her like she was the most adorable thing he has seen in his life.

Cinder rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. She was suddenly much more aware of Kai’s warm hands on her bare thighs as he traced little patterns and circles with his thumbs. She lifted her hand and swept away few more too long hairs that fell on his forehead.

“You might need at haircut soon too,” she said in a low voice as she pushed her fingers through his soft hair.

Even after years spent together and seeing him as much as their respected obligations allowed them, she still wasn’t completely used to the fact that this boy was hers. That he wanted her as much as she wanted him. When she would start to feel uncertain and doubt herself, Kai could almost sense it, even if he was on Earth and she was on Luna. He would give her a pep talk through the portscreen, ending every call with declarations of love that were now completely normal to them, almost a reflex.

“I love you.” She felt the need to say it.

Kai smiled, his copper brown eyes shining. “I love you, too.”

They stared at each other for few more seconds, smiles wide on both their faces. Then Cinder turned and searched for a razor. She found it and looked at Kai, feeling uncertain for the first time.  
“What if I cut you?”

Kai let out a short laugh and shook his head. “I’d be surprised if you don’t. Stars know I’ve cut myself ten times first time I shaved.”

“That must have been quite a sight,” Cinder said, laughing at the thought.

“You have no idea. My father and Torin almost had a heart attack,” he said, smiling at the memory. He took Cinder’s hand that held the razor. “Here, let me show you.”

His hand was around her wrist and he pressed the razor blade on his cheek, not too firm or too light. He guided her hand as they made a gentle stroke across Kai’s cheek.

“There, it’s not that hard,” he said and rinse the blade under the water. “Now you try.”

Cinder took the blade from him, took a deep breath and repeated the process Kai just showed her. Her hand was a bit unsteady at the beginning, but she quickly got used to the feeling and found a perfect amount of pressure to put on Kai’s sensitive skin. A spark of pride grew in her as she made light, gentle strokes, reveling perfectly shaved skin underneath. 

She did cut him, though. Only once, when she lowered her hand to shave a part of his neck, but didn’t hit the right angle. Kai let out a small gasp and Cinder knew she had cut him.

“Stars, I’m sorry. I knew I didn’t get this one right.” She ducked her head to see the damage. Kai reached with his hand and wiped away a small droplet of blood.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing. It’s under the chin anyway, so no one will even see it. It might be easier if you pull the skin down. The blade will glide smoother.”

She did as he said and pulled lightly at his skin with her cyborg hand. Kai didn’t even flinch when the cold metal touched him, already used to the feeling. She gave him no more injuries as she continued to work on all the delicate angles of his face.

Once there was no more white cream on his face and she was sure she shaved every part, she set the razor aside and reached for the towel next to her. She opened the faucet and soaked it. Then she put wet towel on his face, cleaning the leftovers of the cream.

Kai tucked his hands under her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Cinder kissed him back, trying to stay focus on his face, not his lips. But it was to no avail. Warnings flashed across her retina display as Kai deepened the kiss, pulling her so close their chest were pressed together. Cinder circled her arms around his neck, playing with strands of his hair. Wet towel fell to the floor with a quiet slap.

“Aftershave,” Cinder mumbled against Kai’s lips. “I need to put you an aftershave.”

“Mhm,” was all Kai said before he captured her lips again. She didn’t complain.

They finally separated few minutes later, Cinder catching her breath and Kai flushed deep red on the tips of his ears. He pressed another small kiss on her nose, then move away from her to rinse his face above the sink. When he was done, he grabbed the bottle of aftershave and gave it to Cinder.

She open the cap and poured a small amount on her right hand, the cold liquid instantly cooling her palm. She rubbed it gently into Kai’s skin, feeling his soft skin under her palm.

“Done,” she said and leaned back to marvel her work. He truly looked beautiful. His skin was clean and almost glowing, so tender to the touch. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

Kai looked at his reflection in the mirror and nodded in approval. “I’m impressed. I don’t know why, though, since there’s nothing you can’t do perfectly the first time.” He looked at her and flashed her a knowing grin. Cinder was sure if could blush, she would be flaming red right now.

“You should go get dressed,” she said and nudged him with her leg. She hopped off the counter, washed her hands in the sink and left the bathroom. Kai was right behind her as he walked toward his closet to get dressed.

Cinder flopped on the bed, sneaking a peek at Kai through the open doors of the dressing room as he was changing. She caught a glimpse of his bare back when he took off his shirt. Nerves in her brain hummed and it took every ounce of self-control not to pull him on the bed next to her. He needed to go to the meeting.

“Will I see you at lunch?” Kai asked after few minutes when he walked out of the dressing room, dressed in a fit appropriate for an emperor. 

“Sure. I just have to call Winter to check the situation on Luna, but other than that I’m free.” She got up from bed, grabbing clean clothes for herself and getting ready for a warm shower.

Kai came behind her and hugged her. He rested his head on her shoulder and pressed a kiss at the side of her neck. “I’ll miss you when you leave in few days.”

Cinder grunted at his sugary sweet voice. “I’m sure you’ll only miss my amazing shaving skills.”

“That too.” Kai laughed into her neck. He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed when he saw what time it was. “Now I really have to go or Torin will be here any second.”

He kissed the side of her head and made his way to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and glanced at Cinder. He walked towards her again, wrapped her in another hug and kissed her one more time. 

Cinder smiled under his lips. When Kai finally pulled away, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Now I can go.”


End file.
